The present invention relates to an improved tennis racquet structure and more particularly to a shock absorbing tennis racquet.
In the game of tennis a common undesired side effect of prolonged and strenuous play is a sports injury commonly known as tennis elbow. Its primary cause is the shock generated in the head frame of a racket when a ball violently rebounds from the net.
Though many artifices have been used to reduce the shock transmitted to a player's arms and elbows, most have required changes or additions to the head frame structure. Unfortunately, there is usually a concomitant degradation of the racket's balance and handling.
In the present invention, injurious shock is absorbed at the very point where a player's body comes in contact with his racquet, namely the racquet's handle.